Half Breed
by Sailfan
Summary: Someone's flipping...finally...*Chapter 5 is up!* L/S
1. Prologue

Title: Half-Breed - Prologue  
  
By: Sailfan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
Sophia Donner, Half-breed, that's right I'm a half-breed, not half-Irish,   
half French, or any other nationality. It's not that simple, never has been that   
simple and never will.   
You see my dad was, is, what they call a 'skin walker' a shape-shifter,   
in other words; a werewolf, a loup garou, not quite human. He and the other members  
of the clan live in a skin-walker safe haven of sorts, a town almost entirely  
made up of, and most definitely run by, skin walkers.   
And then he married my mom, a human. They were happy for a time, I guess,  
but then tragedy struck, and my mom died.  
After her death, my dad swore never to shift (or 'flipping', as we like  
to call it) again, to try and protect his daughter, that would of course be me,   
from the 'madness of the pack'.  
Now, that wouldn't have been such a bad thing, had I remained human...had   
I not begun the change.  
  
___  
Stupid? Should I continue? I just had to get this down...before I went insane. 


	2. Chapter 1

Wow, thank you for all your reviews...I hope you guys like this...  
  
Running...running...she couldn't stop running. She ran swiftly through the forest, the cool night wind against her cheek, and then soft, moist ground under her paws. And suddenly, she stopped as her senses went wild, a new smell in the air, another wolf, a MALE wolf, and then she saw him.  
  
Bathed in the moonlight, his fur glistening, beautiful and glorious, his eyes searching...  
  
*Come with me, Sophia, * he beckoned, *come run with me. *  
  
Everything in her wanted to say yes, to go run with him, but a part of her doubted, and told her not to go, and so with a whine and a shake of her head, she turned to leave.  
  
"And that's where I would wake up, every night." Sophia explained as she sat on the other side of Sherman Blackstone's, Wolf Lake's 'keeper', desk. After the second week of the strange dream she had searched him out to tell him what was happening, and ask him how to deal with it.  
  
"Sophia, I know you're feeling scared right now," he said as he reached across the table and took her hand, "but you must embrace it. If you are ever going to move on."  
  
"I know, but I'm just not ready for it."  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"God, I don't know, the power, the heightened senses, and especially- "  
  
"The hormones?" He added, raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
Sophia blushed as she suddenly found her hands very interesting.  
  
"Actually I was going to say the fur."  
  
Sherman shrugged it off, "well, yeah, that's a good point, too."  
  
She sighed gratefully as she avoided the topic of raging hormones, normal teenage hormones were hard enough on a girl without adding wolf hormones to the mix, especially when she was around Luke Cates.  
  
The sound of the school bell signaling the end of the period broke Sophia from her thoughts.  
  
"Well, you better get to class, Sophia, before you're late." He said as he pushed his chair back and stood up to help her to the door.  
  
Sophia nodded, and quickly gathered her things.  
  
"You know Sophia," He added as he opened the door for her, "you are not the first I've seen go through the change, and you will certainly not be the last, so if you need anymore help-"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." She said with a grateful smile, "I will. Oh, and Mr. Blackstone?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Please, don't tell my father about my change, I don't want him to freak. I'll tell him when I think I'm--he's ready." Sophia's dad, the town's sheriff, had promised his wife on her deathbed that his daughter would grow up normal, and if he found her to be a skin-walker, he might blow a gasket.  
  
Sherman smiled understandingly and nodded, "Ok, not a peep."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Blackstone." She said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Anytime," he said just before he shut the door, "Anytime."  
  
"Oh, boy. Matt Donner is NOT going to like this one."  
  
Luke Cates walked down the halls of Wolf Lake High, his retinue of pack teens following close behind. He was top dog, or should I say wolf, at this school. Son of the Alphas, he was the most wanted among all the young pack females of the school, and even some of the human ones, any one of the younger pack females would gladly run with him, but he only wanted one, Sophia Donner.  
  
He didn't know what it was that first attracted him to her in the first place, her half-breed status or the fact that she was just beginning her change, and watching the mystery of it all unfold. And as the months passed and they became better acquainted one thing became certain. He would do anything to have her as his mate.  
  
"Look, it's the half-breed." Presley sneered as she nodded to the left. Luke followed her gaze and gave a rouge smile. Sophia was heading in their direction, her head down and her books huddled close to her chest as she made her way quietly down the crowded hall, as if she didn't want to be noticed. And by the smell of it, Luke was pretty sure it wasn't a sudden attack of timidity.  
  
*Sophia, * he called to her, and smiled when she turned around and looked directly  
  
at him a look of wonderment and confusion in her eyes.  
  
He and his pack quickly closed the distance between them, Presley placed her hand possessively in his back pocket.  
  
"What do you want Luke?" Sophia sighed, expecting the pack to dish out their daily teasing session.  
  
*You, * the thought entered her mind and sent shivers down her spine and the blood to rush to her face. Neither of which did not go unnoticed by Presley.  
  
Presley's eyes flashed gold and a low growl sounded in her throat, "you better watch yourself, bitch." She growled at Sophia as she detached herself from Luke and got in Sophia's face pushing her away from the pack and into a locker. "He's mine." Luke and the others watched from a distance waiting for Sophia's reaction.  
  
Sophia's eyes went from brown to gold and then back, "Then why does he want me?"  
  
Presley's fist curled, ready to show Sophia what she meant, when Luke put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Not here, not in front of them." He said in a low voice, motioning to the crowd that was gathering, ninety percent of which were human.  
  
"This isn't over, half-breed." Presley sneered as she slammed her fist into a locker, before turning on her heel and storming off.  
  
You can bet on that, Sophia thought, glaring after her.  
  
"Ignore her," Luke said, drawing Sophia's attention to him. "I have for quite a while now." He said as the bell rang and the halls suddenly became empty.  
  
"We don't want to be late to class, now do we?" He whispered into her ear as he pressed a piece of paper into her hand, Sophia suddenly found herself trying desperately to keep her pulse from racing and hoping Luke didn't notice as he and the rest of the pack continued their path down the hall.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Sophia's shaky fingers unfolded the note:  
  
"Follow your dream, meet me at the lake, 10 o'clock"  
  
Luke's smile widened as he walked out of the school and into his car. Sophia's reaction to Presley's claims excited him, the fact that she wanted him, did little for him, he could see that whenever he was around her, her heart rate went up and her smell changed, even before the changes had begun. No, it was the fact that she wasn't far from the full change, he could smell it on her, and see it in her eyes (literally.) Forget class, he thought as he sped out of the school parking lot, I've got prey to catch.  
  
_______  
  
I just found out that they put the show on hiatus! Come on peoples we got to save this show...  
  
Go to the Unofficial Wolf Lake Fan Site for more info: http://www.pitofdespair.com/wolf/index.htm 


	3. Chapter 2

Hello all! I'm back! Had a killer mid-term to get out of the way but I aced it so I'm back!  
  
As for the canon of the series everything in the series has taken place save for the Luke and Sophia ordeal in the last episode, including her father.  
  
*  
  
Title: Half-Breed â€" Chapter 2  
  
By: Sailfan  
  
Rated: PG  
  
*  
  
Vivian Cates looked around Willard's old office, well; it was her office now. She liked power that was one of the reasons she married Willard but absolute power that was scary. That night in the lodge, all she had thought about was protecting her son, whom she hoped would become alpha one day, the power laid at her feet was just a bonus. She was happy being the first lady, the Alpha female, but you know what they say...don't look a gift horse in the mouth.  
  
And so she'd taken the power, and the office, made history that day becoming the first female to lead a pack, and she figured she was doing pretty well, too. She handled that crack pot old man with a fair amount of ease, the fact that Ruby got away, however, did not bode well with her. Every time she ran off like that it put the pack in danger. If it came down to killing Ruby, she would do it; the pack's safety is always a first priority. Tyler, Luke, and Matt would just have to deal with it, they know the law, Willard tried to protect her as much as he could and this was the thanks he got for it, the pack was in danger again.  
  
Luke and Matt, two males she'd much rather not deal with if she had to kill Ruby. Luke, who'd had been strangely distant from her since his father died, would surely shut her out of his life completely, deny any reason behind the order, and quite possibly come to hate her as much as he does Tyler. Matt, well, despite what he said he would never charge her with anything. It's as much his secret on the line as it is hers, she would, however, lose his respect and friendship, and she needed that right now. Especially when she was so close to leading him out of his exile. Tyler would be easy to deal with, if he tried to take power or revenge of any sort, she could easily stop him, Tyler was never Alpha material, he's just a lowly drug pusher, an easy lay and easily controlled, whatever he might think.  
  
The sound of the door closing broke Vivian ought of her thoughts, as Luke's smiling form came sauntering into the room.  
  
"Hello Mother, how are you today?" he said as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Fine Luke, and you?" She said returning his smile, he had made some sort of conquest, and it was written all over his face. "Aren't you home a little early?"  
  
"It's too much of a beautiful day to sit in class," he said as he plopped down into an armchair on the other side of her desk. "I had to go for a run."  
  
Vivian smiled knowingly, "And nothing happened at school to warrant this run? Nothing happened with Presley, or Sophia, perhaps?" His smile widened as she said Sophia's name, she'd hit it right on the head.  
  
"She's close, Mom." He said leaning closer to her, "She's so close to flipping, all she needs is a little push and she'll be mine."  
  
"And you're the one who'll give her the push?" She asked knowing full well that he would.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well dear, I hope you know what you are doing, if Sophia's anything like her father was at her age, she will be asset, but if he's polluted her mind too much against us, she might not want to join the pack at all-"  
  
"Oh, she'll will, Mother, she will." Luke said confidently, however, those doubts had been going through his mind ever since before she started the change. Luckily, his charms seemed to be working. Now all he had to do was make her flip.  
  
*  
  
Vivian Cates sat inside the Sheriff's office, waiting to see Matt. Luke's confirmation of Sophia's change might bring Matt back to the pack, now all she had to do was convince him of Sophia's change.  
  
"Hello, V." Matt greeted, smiling as he held out his hand, which she took, allowing him to help her up. "What can I do for you today?" He said as he casually sat on his desk.  
  
Vivian sighed, not sure which way to broach this, but as Matt's features became clouded with concern she figured the most direct way would be best. "It's about Sophia." She said slowly.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, the muscles in his jaw tightening with worry and anger. "Did anything happen to her? Did Luke do anything to her, because I swear V, if he-"  
  
Vivian put up her hand to silence him, "Matt, just calm down. Sophia's fine, she's a normal Wolf Lake teenager, my son has nothing to do with it." Well, almost nothing, she thought as she took in a breath. Why is this the hardest part of being an Alpha? Crazy old humans she could deal with, hell even Ruby was a piece of cake compared to Matt Donner. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Sophia's-"  
  
"Going through the change," Matt finished with a solemn nod. "I know, I'm not so far into it that I can't see that. I knew it when she refused to go to Italy, though I haven't been watching so much for the signs. I've been kind of in denial of it all, I've tried so hard to protect her from it all, I promised her mother..."  
  
Now it was his turn to sigh, "so how far is she?"  
  
"Luke says she's close. She might change within the next few days, tonight even."  
  
Matt stiffened again, while he might be opening to Sophia's change, Lucas Cates was an entirely different story. "What does Luke have to do with it?" He said trying to keep his voice even.  
  
Vivian's back straightened in defense of her son, "Despite what you think, Matt, my son cares for your daughter."  
  
"I find that hard to believe. You know just as well as I do, she will just become part of his harem."  
  
"Matt, you cannot think of my son like that! He cares for you daughter and if you would just take a look at the two of them together you might see it's not just a one-sided ordeal." She said as she rose to leave, she might not fully believe it either, but she needed to defend her pride and the pride of her son, too. Besides, if she was going to get Matt to believe it, she needed to make him believe she fully believed in them, too.  
  
"V, wait a minute!" He said grabbing her arm, in attempt to make her stay his face full of signs of remorse. "I'll give Luke a chance, I promise, but if he hurts her..."  
  
"You'll have my permission." Vivian nodded in agreement, "I'm only asking you give him a chance." She said as she turned once again to leave, "Goodbye, Matt."  
  
"Good-bye, V."  
  
Vivian smiled as she left the Sheriff's office. Who said Luke got all his charms from his father?  
  
***  
  
Okay, now that's over with...I can concentrate on Luke and Sophia again, I haven't really decided if I want John and Ruby in the story, even though I did mention her, she might make an appearance later on, who knows? 


	4. Chapter 3

Okay so I got bored because I have pneumonia (It's a pain the ass, I tell ya!) So I sat down on my computer and just started typing...  
  
*  
  
Title: Half-breed  
  
By: Sailfan  
  
Rated: PG  
  
*  
  
Sophia sighed as she pinned an order to the rack. "Two cheeseburgers, one no pickle and a basket of fries." She called through the tiny pass-thru window.  
  
"Got it," the cook nodded as he set to work on the order.  
  
It was unusually slow today; only two customers sat at the counter, one drinking a cup of coffee, the other waiting for their order, other than that, the entire lodge was empty. She looked at the clock, forty-five minutes to kill, looking around the empty lobby she looked for something to do. It was so slow; she had already done all the cleaning hours ago. She could always do tables again, for the tenth time that night; there was nothing better to do, and she didn't want to seem lazy.  
  
"Tables it is then," she said aloud, and grabbing a cloth and spray bottle she set about her task.  
  
She was cleaning the third one when it hit, another vision, the first one while she was awake. Her hands gripped the sides of the table as images flooded her mind.  
  
*  
  
She was running again, in wolf form, this time on the edge of lake. The hair on her back stood up as she sensed it, another wolf, she turned to meet it, thinking it was Luke, but as it charged at her, teeth barred, she prepared herself for a fight.  
  
*  
  
"Sophia!" Kit exclaimed, waving a hand in front of her face, effectively breaking Sophia from her trance. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Kit," She acknowledged as she avoided her gaze, her eyes burning, her breaths coming in short breaths, it was starting. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got something in my eye." She lied; she can't see me like this, she thought as she brought her hand up to cover Kit's searching gaze.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked, concern thick in her voice, "You looked like you were about to tear the table out of the floor."  
  
"I'm fine, really, I just need to take a breather, that's all."  
  
"Are you sure? I think you should really sit-"  
  
"I'm fine!" She growled, her eyes burning into Kit's.  
  
Kit took a step back, horrified as she stared at her, the smell of Kit's fear overwhelming Sophia's senses as her scream pierced the air.  
  
Sophia didn't know what happened next, but she was pretty sure it was run for her life, for she suddenly found herself in the woods, doing exactly that, running.  
  
*  
  
Luke lit the final candle he had strategically placed around the picnic area. He turned up the portable stereo and took a step back to appraise his work.  
  
"Perfect," He smiled at the image of Sophia's face when she saw this, he'd go pick her up from work in a few minutes and then bring her back here for a romantic à la carte dinner and then hopefully...  
  
A twig snapped behind him and Luke looked up to see Sophia, at least he was pretty sure it was Sophia. Her hair was wild from running, her uniform torn in several places, and her eyes glowed bright with a liquid fire. Her scent was strong, earthly, salty, and sweet all at once.  
  
"Sophia," he whispered as he quickly closed the distance between them, taking her in his arms. Sophia clung to him as if he was the only thing keeping her from going off the edge, her nails, no claws, he realized, dug into his shoulder as she shook in fear.  
  
"Sophia," Luke repeated as he lifted her chin gently, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Luke help me," She cried, her voice deep and foreign as the change started to take hold of her. Fangs protruded from her lips, gleaming white in the moonlight.  
  
"There's nothing I can do, Sophia," He said gently, regret written all over his face.  
  
"You can make it go faster, right?" she asked her eyes pleading for release from the pain.  
  
Surprisingly, Luke shook his head, knowing exactly what she meant. "I won't do it like that, I don't want it to be like that." What was he saying?! Wasn't this what he worked for all along? Why was he being noble now?  
  
Sophia growled as she pushed herself away from him and Luke landed on the ground with a hard thud. "How do you want it, huh, Luke?" She shouted, her voice changing still. "Don't you want it rough, heated, like it is with Pres-" Sophia was knocked abruptly off her high horse as she suddenly screamed in pain, her knees buckling out from underneath her. Luke scrambled to catch her, his quick reflexes keeping her from hurting herself.  
  
"Sophia, Sophia," Luke said gently, but firmly, making her focus on his voice. "You have to concentrate, you have to take control, if you want it to stop."  
  
Sophia looked up at him, acceptance, understanding and gratitude swimming in her pain filled eyes. "I can't, Luke, it's too late." She whispered just before another cry escaped her lips. She pushed Luke away once more, as the painfully sweet feeling of her bones breaking overcame her.  
  
And then it was over, and she lifted her head towards the moon as she let out a long, seemingly mournful cry. She was at long last, a wolf.  
  
She sniffed and pawed at the earth, exploring its texture underneath her paws. She stretched her muscles, reveling in the feel of them. She gazed all around her as her world had taken on a new perspective and new colours. And then her eyes fell on Luke, who was watching her in amusement. She padded up to him and butted her head against his, wanting him to touch her.  
  
With a laugh, Luke happily obliged. "So now you want me," he said as he scratched her ears, and pet her silver coat.  
  
*I never said I didn't want you, Luke, * the thought echoed in his mind.  
  
The two of them sat like that for a while, Luke's now golden eyes burning into Sophia's amber ones. Not until the sound of something coming from the clearing entering their acute hearing did they move.  
  
"Luke!" Sheriff Donner shouted in anger as he came barreling out of the woods, he hauled the younger wolf up by his shirt. "Where is she?! What did you do to her?"  
  
Luke pulled himself away from the Sheriff's hold. "She's fine, Sheriff." he reassured him, "I didn't do anything to her, I swear."  
  
"Then where is she?" The sheriff bit out, not believing a word, as his gaze searched the darkness. A gentle pawing at his leg brought his attention to the wolf at his feet.  
  
Luke smiled as the Sheriff's eyes widened in amazement as he stared at the silver wolf in front of him. "Right in front of your eyes."  
  
***  
  
Yea! I got it done! I got it done! I hope you guys liked it!  
  
H 


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you to all whom reviewed my last chapter.  
  
***  
  
Title: Half Breed-Chapter 4  
  
By: Sailfan  
  
Rated: PG  
  
***  
  
As the realization of Sophia flipping settled into Sheriff Donner's mind, and he took a good look at his surroundings, only one thing entered his mind: Luke had compromised his daughter. The blood rushed to his face, and Luke could've sworn his eyes had briefly flashed gold as rage coursed through his veins.  
  
A blush came to Luke's face as he realized what the Sheriff was thinking, he put his hands up defensively as he tried to explain himself, "Honestly, Sheriff, I-we didn't do anything, she flipped on her own, I had nothing to do with it." Boy, do overly protective fathers sure like to jump to conclusions.  
  
"Really?" He asked, not believing him as far as he could throw him (which actually is pretty far, but we're not going to get into that.) "Then what's all this?"  
  
He asked his arm sweeping over the set-up Luke had laid out for Sophia.  
  
Luke's blush deepened. Why were Donners so hard to deal with? He thought to himself as he tried to explain the situation without digging himself further into the hole, "I thought we'd, that is, Sophia and I, would have dinner up here, i-it was kind of a surprise, but before I could- " He stuttered over his words. Whoever said Donner could never be Alpha never has been in this position before.  
  
"Dad, he's telling the truth," Sophia said from behind him, the Sheriff to see his daughter sitting on the ground, her knees drawn up to her chest, as she tried to hide her nude body. "Nothing happened."  
  
"Sophia, are you alright?" The Sheriff asked, as he took off his coat and put it over her bare shoulders.  
  
Sophia nodded, "I'm fine." She said as she started to get up but Sheriff Donner held her down.  
  
"Hold on a second," he told her before shooting a stern look in Luke's direction, "If you know what's good for you, you'll turn around."  
  
Not wanting to aggravate the Sheriff further, Luke complied. After a few moments, he turned to see Sophia wrapped in the blanket that he'd brought, of course, he'd had other uses in mind for it.  
  
"Now, I think we'd better wait to continue this conversation until we're indoors." Donner said as he led Sophia to his car.  
  
Luke started to head for his own car when the Sheriff stopped him, "I don't think so, Lucas Cates, get in."  
  
No doubt he thinks I'll make a run for it, Luke thought as he got into the back seat of Donner's car, making sure he sat as far away from the Sheriff as possible.  
  
The ride to the Cates' residence was a quiet one, neither teen wanting to anger the older man while he was behind the wheel, you never know what might happen.  
  
No one spoke a word until they were inside the Cates' house, and in Vivian's office.  
  
"So you've flipped for the first time today, Sophia?" Vivian asked a now fully clothed Sophia. She had one of the maids bring her down some of Ruby's of clothes, and once Sophia had changed, she had then asked to speak to Sophia alone.  
  
Sophia nodded.  
  
"And how did it happen?" She asked, leaning forward in curiosity. "What brought it on?"  
  
Sophia shrugged, "I don't know, I was cleaning tables at the lodge when I had a vision. I was running along the lake when another wolf attacked me. Kit, a fellow waitress, snapped me out of it."  
  
"But you were already starting the change?" Vivian asked her, she had heard about the incident, as had the rest of the town unfortunately.  
  
Sophia blushed, "I didn't mean for it to happen, I didn't know it was going to happen."  
  
"None of us do," Vivian reassured her, "it just happens, and sometimes, like in your case, with no real warning. Others become real ill before it happens," she continued. "Luke's signs started a week before he fully flipped, he couldn't go to school, or out of the house for that matter, save for in the surrounding woods." She laughed, "he gave us such a headache with his temper tantrums, he broke quite a bit of furniture, too."  
  
"What about you, Mrs. Cates?" Sophia asked the Alpha, "How'd you flip?" then suddenly thought better of asking such a forward question, "that is, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Oh, no. Not at all," she laughed a little as she remembered the incident, "Actually, I was in school, in Mr. Blackstone's class, he was giving this real boring lecture about pack survival. I was actually starting to fall asleep when all of the sudden, it started. It was as if someone had flipped a switch on, or something."  
  
Sophia's eyebrows flew up, not really sure if she should believe or not.  
  
"Really?" She couldn't imagine  
  
"Really." She nodded with a smile, "it was really strange, I suddenly got REALLY hot, and I tore off all my clothes, right there in the middle of the class." She explained, her hands going through the motions as she continued, "and I got down on my hands and knees and just flipped." She laughed, "you should have seen the look on Sherman's face as I jumped out his window. He just stood there, shaking his fist, shouting 'Vivian, get back here this instant! I have not dismissed you yet!'"  
  
Sophia laughed as the image of the future Alpha running away from the school as Mr. Blackstone shouted at her flashed before her eyes.  
  
"Luckily, everyone in the class was pack." Vivian said as regained her composure, "So, it didn't cause much of an uproar."  
  
"Unlike mine." Sophia said, solemnly.  
  
Vivian's expression's quickly sobered, as she dealt with matter at hand, "Yes, it's true, the incident did cause a little bit of a stir. However," at Sophia's hopeful gaze, she continued. "Kit was the only human around. The two at the counter were actually skin walkers from another pack, they were the ones who notified your father."  
  
"What about Kit?" Sophia asked, concerned about her friend. "I don't want her to think I'm a monster."  
  
"Kit was taken to a mental hospital, where she'll spend at least the next seventy-two hours, due to a drug overdose."  
  
"Drug overdose?" Sophia asked, she didn't look like she had been on any drugs.  
  
"The doctor found hallucinogenic drugs in her system," she said in a matter- of-fact manner, "That's what caused her to see you the way she did."  
  
Sophia nodded, so that was the lie they had fabricated to protect her, to protect the pack.  
  
"Her life is ruined, because of me." Sophia whispered, tears streaming down her face. "All because she was concerned."  
  
Vivian reached across her desk and took Sophia's hand, "I'm sorry it had to be like this, Sophia." She said gently, "but as Alpha, I had to protect the pack. Besides," She continued as she sat back in her chair, "her life isn't over, she'll see doctors about it, they'll tell her it was all in her mind, and she'll get over it."  
  
"Now," Vivian quickly changed the subject, "tell me what happened between you and my son."  
  
***  
  
Okay, I hope that satisfies you guys for a while. Hopefully the next part will be up soon. 


	6. Chapter 5

Zut Alors! I've just remembered that I haven't been making the usual disclaimers about Wolf Lake! Uh, it doesn't belong to me...incase you didn't know. It belongs to CBS productions, UPN, and other companies. I make no claim to it.  
  
Oh, yeah! Thanks to all the people who've reviewed. I don't think I've gotten so many reviews for one chapter, in such a short amount of time before. I really appreciate it, and this chapter's extra long for you guys!  
  
***  
  
Title: Half Breed-Chapter 5  
  
By: Sailfan  
  
Rated: PG  
  
***  
  
"What's there to tell?" Sophia asked in return, "he was a friend when I needed a friend, nothing more."  
  
"Nothing more?" Vivian asked, not quite sure she was telling the truth.  
  
Sophia nodded, "he was a complete gentleman."  
  
Vivian's eyebrows raised, "'A complete gentleman?" she repeated, now she was sure she couldn't be telling the truth, "are you sure we're talking about my son?"  
  
Sophia laughed, "yes, I'm sure. When he saw me earlier, he did nothing but talk me through it." She blushed at the thought of her actions, "Of course, I wanted to do more."  
  
Vivian's just stared at her, well, wonders never cease, she thought.  
  
Sophia's blush deepened at the older woman's reaction. "I-it was a rash decision, t-to make the pain go away, I would have done anything to make it stop." She smiled as she remembered Luke's words, "but Luke wouldn't let me do it. Instead, he took it as I yelled and screamed at him, and held me as I completed the change."  
  
Vivian watched Sophia as she talked about her son, her eyes were shining with admiration and warmth for the boy, and she thought, something else, something stronger. And suddenly, before she could stop herself: "Sophia, do you love my son?" Oh, well, she thought, too late now. She was going to wait to confront Sophia about her feelings until she was certain about them, but since she let the cat out of the bag, she might as well let the whole thing go.  
  
The question caught Sophia completely off guard, "L-love Luke?" she asked.  
  
"That was the question." Vivian answered coolly.  
  
Sophia's mind was whirling. Did she love Luke? She respected him certainly, he was the leader of the younger pack, and he was always there to lend an ear, to listen to her troubles. And she couldn't forget the way she feels when he close to her, their bodies so near each other, or the way he seems to always be in her dreams, but that could also be lust, hormones, nothing so serious as love. That's right it was just hormones.  
  
"Love is such a strong word," she finally answered, "I-I mean I certainly like your son, but I don't think I'm ready to say 'I love him', yet."  
  
"But you could grow to love him?" Vivian asked.  
  
Where was all this coming from? Sophia thought, not liking the fifth degree about her relationship with Lucas Cates. "I-I suppose." She said, "Why?"  
  
"Your father may think his presence within this pack is next to nothing, but his opinion is very highly valued, respected."  
  
"I already know that, Mrs. Cates. He wouldn't be this town's sheriff if it weren't that way. What does this have to with me, or my relationship with your son?" Sophia was getting frustrated, not liking where this conversation was leading.  
  
"Everything!" Vivian exclaimed, trying to make her point, "Your father may have turned his back on this pack, but there are those who still think he can be alpha, and still hold hope he might come back to the pack." She explained, leaving out the fact that she was one of those who wanted the old Matthew Donner back. "Now that you've flipped, those followers might throw their support in your direction, hoping you are like your father. Therefore, match between you and my son might be fruitful. It will solidify Luke's position as the next Alpha."  
  
Sophia was fuming, but she might as well hear her out completely, she might have a good reason, "and what of my 'half-breed' status?"  
  
Vivian shrugged, "that can be easily over-looked, once you prove yourself to the pack, but you're strong, that should be easy to do."  
  
She has this all figured out, she thought angrily, All she was to her was a pawn in her scheme to make Luke Alpha! "Of all the most obnoxious things I've heard!" She shouted, nearly jumping up from her seat, "How dare you! I'm not a pawn in some stupid political game, and neither is my father. Just when I thought you were-" She let out a cry of frustration, and stormed out, Vivian calling after her. She couldn't stay in this house any longer, she needed to get away, and fast.  
  
Sheriff Donner quickly rose from his seat in the living room as he saw his daughter stalking out of the room, her eyes an angry gold.  
  
"Sophia, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Why don't you ask the Alpha?" she bit out; "She's got all the answers." She yanked open the front door; ready to leave when Luke stopped her.  
  
"Sophia wait!" He put his body in between her and the door. "What's the matter?" the concern in his voice made her waiver for a moment, but only for a moment.  
  
"Get out of my way Luke." She said through clenched teeth, a growl sounding deep in her throat; eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
She didn't take much time to get used to the wolf, did she? He thought, in other circumstances in would be amusing. "Not until you tell me what's wrong." He stated, his eyes equally gold.  
  
Seeing that he wouldn't budge, Sophia tried a different alternative. "You'll have to catch me first." She said ducking under his arm, and running into the night.  
  
Luke looked startled, to say the least, "Nope, not long at all." He said aloud, and with a wolfish smile (forgive the pun, please, it was not intended) he ran after her.  
  
Matthew Donner was confused to say the least as he watched Luke go after his daughter, he knew he should go after them, not wanting him to get too close to Sophia. However, he wanted answers more. So, he turned to the only one who could give them to him. "What just happened here?!" He shouted, motioning to where Luke just occupied.  
  
Vivian shrugged, "Just a difference in political views."  
  
"You call that 'just a difference'?"  
  
Vivian nodded, "Hopefully, Luke will make her see the light."  
  
Donner suddenly thought better of his decision not to follow Luke, and he started for the door.  
  
"Hold it, Sheriff!" She said, putting a hand on his arm, "you promised to give him a chance." She said sternly.  
  
"Yeah, so?" He asked, turning for the door once more.  
  
"So let this be it," she supplied, leaving the Matt to do nothing but to stare at the door.  
  
Sophia ran through the woods, loving the feel of the earth between her paws, the cool night air against her skin, the power in every stride. Why was her father so afraid of this? How could something this natural, this right, be so wrong? All the problems she had when she was in her skin disappeared as a wolf, all she wanted was to run, nothing else in the world mattered.  
  
The trees began to thin out and she suddenly found herself back at the lake, where she was only hours before, even though it seemed like days. Slipping back into her skin, she picked up the pieces of her tattered uniform and attempted to cover herself.  
  
It was only after in which she took a good look around and saw what Luke had set up for them. Candles, which were strategically placed to give the optimum light and set the mood, not burned near the end of their wicks. A portable stereo sat silently on one of the picnic tables, its tracks played out. Sophia popped open the lid, curious as to what Luke's musical selection had been for that evening. A burned CD sat inside, 'Luke's moonlight mix' printed on top in permanent marker. Sophia snickered at the title, wondering if Luke was the Sinatra or the power-ballad type.  
  
Turning to the food, which was in basket next to the stereo, Sophia found sandwiches with her favorite cold-cut meats and a small heart-shaped cake, just enough for two. Sophia smiled as she saw the ice bucket, now filled with water, filled with sodas, instead of the expected wine or champagne, which he knew she didn't really have the taste for.  
  
"It was supposed to be a surprise." Luke said, as he was suddenly behind her, causing her to jump in surprise. Why hadn't she heard him coming? She'd known he was behind her during her run, so why didn't she sense him behind her. She didn't think she was that absorbed in her surroundings. Sophia faced him; he was wearing different clothes, probably spares he had in his car.  
  
"I was going to surprise you after work," he continued, "bring you here for a little dinner, a little romance."  
  
Romance? Sophia wondered. "Guess I kind of ruined your plans, huh?" She said with a half grin.  
  
He shrugged, "no big deal, we could always do it another time."  
  
Sophia's stomach growled loudly, "or we could have it now." Sophia said with a blush.  
  
Luke laughed; he looked so handsome when he laughs, Sophia thought, her blush deepening.  
  
"I hope you don't mind stale sandwiches and warm sodas." He said moving passed her, opening the basket and getting the sandwiches out. Sitting down on the bench they dug into their meal, eating in a comfortable silence for a few moments.  
  
"So what do you think?" Luke asked after he'd taken a few bites of his sandwich, finally breaking the silence.  
  
Sophia smiled, a good portion of her sandwich gone, "I give you an 'A' for effort, and 'F' for timing."  
  
"I'm glad milady approves," he said with a smile before taking a swig of his soda. "So are you going to tell me what happened at the house?"  
  
Sophia put her sandwich down, as she stared off into the forest, trying to find the best way to broach it. "Your mother," she said finally, "never gives up trying to promote your well-being, does she?"  
  
"Nope," Luke shook his head, his mouth full, "she's afraid something might happen to me if she doesn't secure my spot as Alpha." He swallowed, "that I somehow won't be able to carry on the Cates family dynasty."  
  
"And how do you feel about this?" Sophia asked, curious to know how he could let his mother run his life like that.  
  
He shrugged, "I just figure it's maternal instinct or something, wanting the best for your children, and doing all you can to give it to them. After all, that's how she became Alpha, protecting me."  
  
Sophia nodded; she remembered that night, mostly the kiss they had shared, of course it was mostly just to give him that key, but who's to say she didn't have to enjoy it, the heat rose to her face at the thought. "I remember," she said, trying to keep her tone even.  
  
Her blush didn't go unnoticed by Luke, but he decided to let it slide, for now. "So what did she do to 'promote my well-being' to you?" He asked.  
  
Sophia became red, embarrassed to share the answer, "She wanted me to be your mate." She said, the last part coming out in a cough, as she tried to conceal it.  
  
Luke's eyebrows rose. My mate, he thought, how interesting. "You wanna repeat that?" he asked, wanting to hear it again, he'd have to remember to thank his mother later.  
  
She faced him, her free hand on her hip. "You know full well what I said, Lucas Cates!"  
  
Luke smiled that smile of his, "I know, I just want to hear it again." He said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, you!" she cried as she lunged at him, their sandwiches forgotten. She pushed him off the bench, and he landed on the ground hard. "This is a serious matter." Sophia said sternly as she looked down at him.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry," he said, playing the part. "I'll talk to my mother about it. Now will you help me up?" He asked, stretching out a hand to her.  
  
"You promise you'll talk to her?" She asked, not trusting him fully.  
  
He nodded, "I promise."  
  
"Alright." She said, clasping her hand in his, pulling him to his feet. Unfortunately, she had pulled a little too close to her, as their faces were inches apart.  
  
"Luke," Sophia whispered, her breath warm against his cheek.  
  
"Hmm?" He asked as closing the small distance between their faces.  
  
"You have mayonnaise breath," she said with a smile as he captured her lips in his.  
  
***  
  
Ack! I'm tired. 'Night peoples! 


End file.
